Mémoires d'Astria
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Morceau de journal d'Allen Shezar : Allen se souvient de son enfance.


Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Escaflowne sont l'œuvre de Shôji Kawamori et sont copyright Sunrise

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Escaflowne sont l'œuvre de Shôji Kawamori et sont copyright Sunrise.

Un vieux truc sorti du placard qui date de janvier 2002 et que je n'avais pas mis en ligne en raison de sa brièveté… Une simili-nouvelle.

o

o

o

" Mon coeur est pareil à une boîte vide, mon fils ".

Ma mère se tenait au bord de la terrasse de notre grande maison où toutes les pierres étaient bleues. Quand mon père était parti, elle n'avait rien dit. Quand ma soeur ne revint pas, elle ne dit rien. Elle se tint plus droite simplement. Elle devait avoir un pressentiment pour se raidir comme cela.

Les jours passèrent et on ne trouva pas celle à qui elle faisait deux gros nœuds de chaque côté de sa blouse enfantine, peignait matin et soir les doux moutons de ses cheveux pâles, et embrassait les deux joues rouges et chaudes. On n'entendit plus rien dans la maison. Quand je dormais, ma mère pleurait. Elle devint malade. Elle mourut.

Et moi je n'ai cessé de penser à sa tristesse.

Je n'ai cessé de penser à ma toute petite soeur errant - peut-être - dans la lande perdue, ayant peur, faim, et froid.

Je n'ai cessé de voir les arbres qui l'entouraient se chargeant d'ombre puis d'ombres.

Je n'ai cessé de craindre les ombres qui l'ont emmenée en enfer.

Et comme ma mère se raidissant j'avais raison de me raidir et de croire qu'elle était morte car c'était presque cela.

Quand mon père était encore parmi nous, je crois qu'il ne l'était déjà pas complètement. Il traînait avec des aventuriers ou des médecins versés dans les sciences de traverse. Parfois il les ramenait dîner à la maison. Je me rappelle surtout de cet homme à la peau de bronze, qui lançait un doublon en hauteur : il étincelait en tournant dans son or devant nos yeux d'enfants émerveillés, puis après ce flamboiement d'une demi-seconde au firmament de son apesanteur, retombait sur la main ridée et envieuse du chimiste comme un corps mort.

- Vous étudiez donc la mécanique, dit ma mère.

- Oui, regardez comment fonctionnent nos machines de guerre, songez à ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre. Mais je ne suis pas qu'un mécanicien. L'étude de la mécanique, c'est l'étude de Tout. Je suis presque avant cela un chirurgien. Car le corps est la première mécanique, et sans nul doute la meilleure que nous connaissons. Mais c'est une mécanique. Et ces lois je les comprends mieux jour après jour. Il doit suffire d'appuyer sur le bon levier pour pouvoir changer un homme.

- Moi je crois au contraire en la puissance de l'esprit, disait mon père. Tous ces rêves, ces aspirations si fortes que nous avons, d'où vient qu'elles sont parfois si puissantes ? Plus puissantes que nos muscles et nos os ?

- C'est de la mécanique aussi. Avec une bonne poulie je soulève une pierre comme cette table ; ça n'est qu'un paradoxe illusoire. Tenez, il est possible de vivre sans ce que vous nommez esprit ; regardez les animaux. Ils n'ont pas d'âme, mais pourtant marchent, courent, respirent. Ce sont de petites machines sur pattes qu'aucun souffle ne traverse. Ce n'est pas le bois que l'on brûle qui les fait fonctionner eux, mais ce qu'ils mangent et boivent. Et qu'est-ce que la conscience, si elle est si facilement altérée ? Toutes les actions s'enchaînent, aussi bien sur le plan moral que physique (je vous concède cette distinction, cher ami, pour mieux me faire comprendre), les effets succèdent aux causes, les rouages s'entraînent mutuellement ; il suffit donc de modifier un embranchement à un moment donné, et le visage de votre vie (votre personnalité, cher ami, eh oui, ce que vous dîtes être vous) s'en trouve complètement bouleversé !

- Mais les poules elles ont mal, dit la petite Serena, les sourcils froncés. Une fois j'ai tiré l'aile d'une poule et elle a crié.

- C'était sa mécanique qui grinçait, dit le monsieur.

- Oui, mais quand elle a ri ?, demanda ma soeur.

Et elle sautilla sur elle-même en riant.

o

o

Extrait des _Mémoires d'A. Schezar_, chevalier d'Astria.


End file.
